Snooping is Bad
by End of Dusk
Summary: Shepard is visiting Thane in Life Support, but stumbles upon an empty room. Theirs his omni tool, why not take a closer look at the Assassins Externet history?  M for Sexual Themes. FemShepxThane


Snooping is Bad

Shepard is visiting Thane in Life Support, but stumbles upon an empty room. Theirs his omni tool, why not take a closer look at the Assassins personal life?

Snooping is Bad is a pun from Alistair's line "swooping is bad". Bioware game pun within Bioware game, very original.

I want to keep Shepard basic, I know when I read Fanfice on FemShep I imagine my own. I'm not going to describe mine, but rather leave it neutral to satisfy everyone! Shepard is half Paragon/Renegade (or a mixture) Romancing Thane, obviously. And she looks like insert profile of your Femshep. That's all you need to know.

I'm not sure how to explain an Omni tool that isn't attached to your arm. Basically, when I saw Omni-Tool, I'm referring to a laptop/cell phone/tablet hybrid. Hopefully you know what I mean. It's still the Omni-Tool on your arm, but it is transformed into a laptop like device.

**Warning:** Sex is ahead. Skip the last couple of paragraphs if it really bothers you.

* * *

><p>"Thane?" Shepard stopped as she took in the full view of Thane's quarters in Life Support. She had just finished eating when she decided to take a quick detour and personally invite Thane up to her quarters with her, hopefully to spend some quality time together. But to Shepard's discovery, Thane was not present.<p>

Strange, she thought. Where could he possibly have gone? Thane enjoyed solitude, and was always found in the exact same spot at his table when she visited him.

Shepard decided that surely he'd be back soon, knowing Thane. He doesn't venture far too often. Glancing around the room to the empty cot, to the window and toward his desk, she saw his Omni Tool placed to the side of his desk. It looked like he had been on it recently, as the Omni Tool was still open and lit up.

Curiosity hit Shepard. She can admit, she was curious to see what her 'boy friend' was interested in, and what he was searching on the ExterNet.

Well, there not technically 'in a relationship'. It's never been brought up, however the two felt very strongly for one another. And the night before passing through the Omega 4 Relay still brought a smile to her lips. She loved this man, and she wanted badly to be with him when this was all over.

Shepard sat down and pulled in her chair. Examining the Omni Tool, she pulled it in front of her and examined the front page. Hand over the mouse while she read.

"Oh Shepard, you shouldn't be doing this," She told herself aloud. "Buttttt….."

Shepard sat still for a moment, her face deep in thought. "Surely it can't be that bad." She reassured herself. This was after all, Thane Krios. Although he wasn't afraid to express his intimacy to her, he always held back and kept it formal when it came to people like her knowing his favorite sex positions, or what issues of Fornax were his favorites.

Did Thane even read Fornax? Does he really like that stuff? And, how often?

Shepard was about to find out.

Shepard clicked on the Externet tab. Oh, now she was really interested in knowing what he's been looking at to get satisfaction.. She'd read Fornax, among other things for different reasons. And she's not even male.

The history was always recorded and accessible through a tab within the page. And could easily be erased or disabled. Thane hadn't done either.

Ah ha! Shepard smiled, she's got proof.

"Human girl on girl oral intercourse." Shepard laughed as she crossed her legs and got comfy, this was actually amusing her.

Various other tabs, mixed in with random and more serious stuff like his reading was skipped over. She wanted the juicy details and dirty secrets. Not his 'grocery list'.

Similar titles were found, many of which were woman on women. Usually they seemed to involve a human and human, or drell and drell, or even both.

Shepard tried to contain her laugh. This was perfect.

As she scrolled down farther, it actually wasn't that common. Mostly random, and it was clear he was doing some deep research on human sexuality. Not that he needed any help, he was actually a better performance then Kaidens.

The Externet was one thing, but she was also curious to what pictures he had. Not just for pleasure purposes, but actual photos of things, maybe even a picture of his old wife, Irikah. Seems like a logical place to put the family photos, epically when your not always home to see them.

She closed the Externet, and opened his pictures.. Hopefully she would find something that caught her interest in particular or enlightening her on Thane's past.

Shepard however, found nothing. It was empty.

She looked again, she was hopeful to find one particularly of Irikah. She wanted to see Thane's ex-wife for herself. He always spoke highly of her.

Shepard nearly felt her heart stop a beat as the presence of a being appeared behind her, and placed their hands gently on her shoulders.

"Siha, what are you doing?" Thane asked politely, she hunched that Thane knew. He was probably standing there the whole time. She can imagine him smirking at her from behind because of her lack of awareness today.

Thane moved his arms around her body, and placed his chin on the shoulder. "Snooping, I see?"

Shepard blushed, well, this was only slightly awkward getting caught red handed. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

Thane laughed. "Well, I have nothing to hide from you Siha." He placed a butterfly kiss on her cheek and she smiled at him.

"I'm a bit shocked, Krios. I didn't know you were the type to enjoy women on women." Shepard then flirtatiously added in a low, seductive voice "And here I thought you were always the sweet, cuddling type."

She turned her head toward him and he kissed her again, this time on the lip and with more passion then before. She was enjoying the sweet bliss for a moment, when he pulled back.

"I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong, then Shia."

Shepard stood up where she was face to face with Thane, her eyes were slit with lust, and she lustfully smiled at him with a smirk. She closed the distance between them as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled them together. He responded by gripping her butt and keeping his hand in place as he squeezed and explored her full, plump body.

Shepard leaned in, but not for a kiss instead, she pulled her moth to his ear, and whispered "I like it when you're rough with me." Shepard brought her leg up and pressed her crotch up against his manhood, while her leg wrapped around him. "It makes me so wet."

Thane responded by pulling her against him more, pressing his crotch against her body. She could feel his dick harden and begin to enlarge within his pants. She pulled him into a passionate kiss, and he quickly joined her. Their lips locked and tongs clashed as Shepard began to pull her one hand down his torso, ever so slightly it trailed down his chest and scraped his abs. She brought it completely down and immediately set her hand over his hard package.

She moved her palm and fingers, tracing what lied beneath. He responded by letting out small grunts while continuing to kiss her fully.

The two couldn't take it, and Thane grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up completely off the ground. He set her down on the desk and pulled her shit over her head. Breaking the kiss for only a moment. Their kissing was not fast or sloppy, but tender and enjoying the moment they had together.

Shepard immediately grabbed his hips and pulled him tightly in between her legs which dangled off the desk now.

Once they continued, she removed his jacket with his help, and threw it to land on the chair next to them. Shepard wrapped her arms around him once more, and their kissing continued. "Oh Thane." Shepard spoke in between their passionate kissing. "Bring me to climax right now. I need want you inside me Thane."

Thane began to remove his pants, as she trailed kisses over his frill. One of his most sensitive areas. Thane removed his pants, and began taking off hers. She eagerly helped him with her hands, but kept kissing and sucking his red neck.

Shepard and Thane were now fully naked, and Thane positioned himself closely to her. He pulled her legs up and she squeezed them around his butt. He slid his hands to her butt once more, and gripped her butt with one hand while holding her back arched with the other.

Shepard moaned his name, and he pulled in. Slowly, he filled her up as their bodies then touched completely all the way from the mouth to the crotch. He began to pull out, and then enter again. He formed a slow but powerful rocking as he rubbed her clitoris in just the right areas.

"Oh Thane, Thane." She broke the kiss, and again sucked his frills. He grunted her name in between thrusts. "Siha."

"Mumm, Oh Thane. Go harder." And with that he increased his pace. She moaned louder and hoarser this time. "Mumm, Oh, oh." With each thrust into her, she let out another moan.

Soon she was going to climax, and Shepard didn't want that just yet. She stopped sucking and kissing, and unwrapped her legs. Thane sensed her hesitation and slowed his thrusting. "Don't stop, keep going." She ordered.

But Shepard pushed him back. His dick was still inside her as she carefully moved off the desk and he ended up bumping back into the chair. She got on top of him while he leaned back in the chair, gripping her breasts this time and squeezing, she moved close to him as she rode him in the chair. He began kissing her neck and mumbled words to her that she didn't pick up quite clearly.  
>Her movements became faster as she rode him and he continued to work her body. She allowed herself to rub her clitoris against his body as it began to hit the right spots again. This time, she moved harder into him and he grunted some more.<p>

She felt it, and knew his was coming too. Her moans were even louder now, and she began to say his name more. "Oh Thane, yes. Thane."

"Siha, oh." Thane threw his head back and closed his eyes; he gripped her butt tightly and helped her move onto him.

Shepard's climax began to build, and she felt Thane tremble beneath her as he began to ejaculate within her. This was just enough to send her body completely over the edge. She quickly slowed her pace, and stopped. She hugged Thane closely and fell onto him.

Thane picked her up and set her in the cot next to them. He grabbed a blanket and pulled on some pants while he cuddled in beside her. Hugging her close and protectively. They laid in silence for a few moments, as they both rested.

"Thane?" Shepard asked, not moving at all from her position.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you have any pictures? Of Irikah? Or Kolyat when he was young?"

Thane lay for a moment, and finally he answered "Well, with perfect memory. Theirs no need to have photographs.

"Oh." Shepard felt dumb for not thinking of that, of course. He has perfect memory.

"If you'd like to see a picture of Irikah, though, I'd be happy to show you." Thane hugged her tighter and looked her in the eyes. Shepard responded by smiling.

"I'd love to."


End file.
